Scorching Old Flame
Story Out in the village where Joey and Serenity live, the two go and have a picnic in the park. The skies are overcast, looking like it could storm. Serenity: Too bad it’s not sunny. It would’ve been the perfect day for a picnic. Joey: Eh, it’s still a nice day. Any day we can hang out is a pretty good one. Serenity giggles at that. Voice: Mind if I join you? Joey stands up in a rush, tail moving around to aim at the source. Téa walks out from behind a tree, Joey standing down. Joey: Téa? Serenity: It’s been so long! What happened to your eyes? Téa squints her eyes, revealing anger from the expression. Téa: That is just proof of me becoming a monster. Allow me to demonstrate. Téa holds her hand out, as Serenity is turned into a phantasm, being absorbed into Téa. Joey does a double take, having not processed what just happened. Joey: Serenity! Joey fires webs at Téa, as she swings a phantom wing, which cuts through it. Joey then dashes at Téa on all fours, as Téa lifts her foot, a hummingbird talon extending and pinning Joey to the ground. Téa: I could do the same thing to you as I just did to Serenity. But I have a better use for you. Go back to Domino and tell Yami to come and face me, alone. I’ll be waiting. Téa lifts her foot up, as she leaps back, landing gracefully. Joey gets up, rubbing dirt off his face. Joey: What happened to you? Téa: I died. And I want revenge on the one who let me. Joey looks grimacingly, as he runs off. Back in Domino City, Yami, Ishizu, Aster, Skurd, Luna, Leo, Aki, Jesse, Crow and Jack are outside Aki’s house. An engine roar occurs, as they look up to see what was coming. It is an ancient aircraft device lands, the hatch opening to let Dragan and Rebecca off. On Rebecca’s back is a red and gold shield, with the Eye of Wdjat on it, and new black gloves, with silver nodes on them, sparking with static. Dragan: I have located the enemy stronghold! There’s an alter, Rebecca: In Peru. There is the Alter of the Earthbound Immortal, which has recently spawned from the ground. Aki: And how could you possibly know that? Rebecca: It’s called Google Maps. Look. Rebecca pulls up the image on her laptop, showing the plains of Peru. Rebecca: This was Peru before the whole incident. And this, She pulls up a new image of the same spot, the alter being in the same spot. Rebecca: Is the same spot, yesterday. Aster: So, you brought us a wonderful aircraft to fly us there. Not bad. Dragan: On another note, I found someone approaching the city as I was returning. Says he knows you, Yami. Yami looks intrigued, as Joey disembarks from the ship. Yami: Joey?! Joey: Man, what’d you do? Téa went crazy, and absorbed Serenity! Yami: Téa?! Yami looks back to the others, looking hurt. Yami: Did you guys know about her? Everyone looks confused, except Aki, who looks ashamed. Yami: Aki? Aki: She appeared first here. I, we didn’t think of it before because we were trying to figure out the new Immortals. Yami: “We?” Jesse: I knew too. Yami: (Groans) This changes everything. We’ve got to stop her. Joey: You’ve got to stop her. She wants you to go alone, and I’m sure she’d just absorb anyone else who comes. Rebecca: Most likely not. I think she can only absorb the weak right away, and have to defeat the others. Yami: Either way, we need to split up. I’ll go with Joey to meet Téa. We’ll need a team to stay here, to keep an eye out for Bolt or whoever else remains here. Jack: That’ll be me. I’ll get my crew as well to handle it. Crow: I’ll stay with you. I won’t be too much use elsewhere. Aki: I will stay as well. The D had said that we had to show that humans and hybrids are on the same side. I will defend this city alongside you, Jack. Jack: (Scowls) Do what you will. Yami: Dragan, you take the rest in your ship. After I finish with Téa, I’ll join you. Rebecca: I’m going with you. Yami: She told me to go alone. Rebecca: You’ll need someone to guide you to the Alter! Yami: I have a plan for that. If you’re going to stay behind, at least wait, Rebecca: No, no, no! I’m going with you and that’s final! Luna: (Muttering) Spoiled brat. Rebecca: What was that? Ishizu: I do think it’s a good idea for her to go with you. Keep you focused. Yami: You’re doubting my focus?! Ishizu: Only if Téa has, significance to you. Aki: She does. Ishizu: Then I think it is for the best. Yami: Ugh! Fine! Dragan, drop us off on your way. End Scene Dragan’s ship leaves the small village, Yami, Joey and Rebecca walking down the abandoned street. Yami: I still disagree with this. Rebecca: Oh, shut it already. I’m here on my own choice. Plus, Rebecca activates a magnetic field from her gloves, her shield levitating off her back and circling her, sparking with electricity. Rebecca: I get to try this thing out. The Millennium Shield gets its debut in battle! Téa: Yami. Yami looks down the street, Téa eyeing them down. Téa: I thought I told you to come alone. Yami: And I didn’t think you were capable of killing anyone. Téa: Aslla Piscu has given me many gifts. Yami: It isn’t a gift, but a curse. Forcing you to harm those you care about. Téa: If you cared for me, then you should’ve come and saved me long ago! You got that brat help but didn’t even consider me once Domino City shifted! Yami: I thought you’d be alright. Alexis, Téa: She left me too! You all didn’t give a second thought to those you didn’t have too! Now you’re going to get what’s coming to you! Téa does a quick step forward, fully transforming into Aslla Piscu in full size, beak inches from Yami’s face. Rebecca holds her gauntlets out, the magnetic control moving the Millennium Shield, taking the beak and deflecting her. Rebecca: Quit being sentimental and fight her! Yami: Uh, right! Yami activates the Dueltrix, drawing two cards. He slaps it down, transforming into Armoback. He reaches forward, grabbing Aslla Piscu’s beak, draining energy from her. Aslla Piscu flicks her head skyward, throwing Armoback into the air. Armoback: Whoa! Joey! Joey groans, as he dashes and climbs up a building side. Aslla Piscu turns at him, swinging a wing at him. Rebecca shoots the Millennium Shield in that direction, hitting the wing and pinning it to a building, causing it to crumble. Joey shoots streams of web, creating a spider web that catches Armoback. Armoback: Thanks! Rebecca! Give me that shield to ride! Rebecca: (Muttering) And here he didn’t want help. He’s relying on us too much. The Millennium Shield shoots and cuts through the web, Armoback riding it. Armoback bends down and puts one hand under the shield, absorbing the electromagnetic energy. Téa: If you prefer this kid over me, then I’ll just take her out! Aslla Piscu goes to peck Rebecca, who summons the Millennium Shield back to her. Armoback pumps his jackhammers, his fist covered in lightning as he jumps and punches Aslla Piscu, her crashing into the prison of the town, destroying half of it. Aslla Piscu gets up, taking flight into the air over the city. Lester peeks out of the large hole made in the wall, snickering. Lester: What a convenient little jailbreak. I think I’ll just make my escape with this. Aslla Piscu circles over the city, pecking at buildings, causing debris from the buildings to fall down on them. Armoback punches several pieces away, as Rebecca defends herself with her shield. Joey runs along the rooftops, as he shoots a web, snagging onto Aslla Piscu and hanging from her. Armoback reverts, as he moves under the shield. Yami: So, the best choices will be flying aliens. Let’s go with fusing Astrodactyl and Pesky Dust, to create! Yami draws two cards, placing them on the blades and slapping the Dueltrix down. Astro Dust: Astro Dust! Rawck! Astro Dust moves out from under the shield, using his jetpack to take off, releasing silver dust as he does. Rebecca coughs from the dust cloud hitting her. Rebecca: (Coughs) Seriously?! Joey tugs on the web string, pulling Aslla Piscu slightly to the side. Aslla Piscu straightens herself out, grabbing onto Joey with her talon foot. Joey screams, as he’s absorbed. Astro Dust fires a silver energy blast, hitting Aslla Piscu, knocking her back. Astro Dust flies even with Téa, the two staring each other down. Astro Dust: Téa, I’m sorry. I’d been trying so hard to fix the society, that I forgot about those who were left behind. I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I can’t let you continue like this. Téa: That’s fine. It’ll allow me to kill you as Yami, the King of the Ring! Aslla Piscu goes to peck Astro Dust, as he releases a propulsion of dust, him disappearing in it. The dust forms a cloud in the sky, Aslla Piscu trapped inside of it. Astro Dust inhales, as the dust forms around him, turning into silver energy. Astro Dust grows an energy form, it being larger than himself. Astro Dust swoops in and scratches Aslla Piscu with his enlarged claws, knocking her away. Téa: That’s it! Let’s see you do some more! Aslla Piscu flies up out of the dust, Astro Dust shooting out to follow. Astro Dust fires an energy blast from his mouth, as Aslla Piscu dodges, then turns around. Aslla Piscu dives at Astro Dust, ramming him. The energy form is cut clean through, as Astro Dust hits the ground, reverting. Yami: (Panting) She’s strong. Or am I simply, not going all out? Aslla Piscu goes to peck Yami, the Millennium Shield taking the attack. Yami looks back to Rebecca, who’s smirking. Rebecca: Glad to see I was right. You’d be dead without me. Yami: Maybe I’m going at this wrong. I’m using offense aliens when I’m not devoted to that. Rebecca: Then get devoted or something! We need to stop her! Yami draws two cards, one of them being black. A hushed whisper enters Yami’s ear, him confused. Gentle Darkness: The power you seek is here. Just like you used it on Sayer, embrace our power so we may grow strong enough to stop the Light! Yami shakes his head, as he places the cards back in, shuffling the deck again. He draws two more cards, his eyes widening at one of them. Yami: That might work. I fuse Diamondhead with Guardian Angel! To create! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. He transforms into Guardian Angel, as he is covered in rugged crystal coating. His wings resemble arches of crystals, with no feathers on them. Diamond Angel: Diamond Angel! Diamond Angel sings, releasing transparent sound waves at Aslla Piscu. She flies and dodges, as the sound waves hit a building side, causing crystals to rapidly grow out from the sight of impact, forming a perch. Diamond Angel leaps into the air, soaring up to the perch, landing on it. Diamond Angel: So, the song grows crystals. Rebecca! Get ready to deflect my attack! Rebecca: Oh, this better work! Diamond Angel fires a song wave at Rebecca, using the Millennium Shield to redirect it upward, where Aslla Piscu is flying. She is hit by the sound waves, as crystals grow over her body, weighing her down and causing her to crash down to the ground. Aslla Piscu pecks the crystal off, as Diamond Angel flies at her. Aslla Piscu swats Diamond Angel away with her wing, him cratering into a building, groaning. Diamond Angel: Not very durable. Good to know. Aslla Piscu goes to peck Diamond Angel, as he fires sound waves at the ground, growing a crystal tower to protect himself. Aslla Piscu pecks through it, as Diamond Angel fires his sound waves at the beak, crystals forming around it and forcing it closed. Aslla Piscu drops to the ground from the weight, unable to move. Diamond Angel: Téa, I don’t want to do this. I never meant for any of this to happen. I took on so much excess work, that I forgot about some of my closest friends. You never reached out, but neither did I. The blame is equally mine. I would, like to help you if I can. Aslla Piscu reverts, Téa standing back up. Diamond Angel reverts as well. Téa: Why? Why did you leave me behind?! For that West Domino hybrid?! Yami: Eh, yeah. I guess that’s what it boils down to, huh? I left you to pursue another woman, but now, she isn’t the same. I’ve had to cut back on my own personal relationships for this grand unification. Alexis was hurt about not being remembered too, but she made the best of her new life. I know she had Atticus to help her, and I should’ve been there for you. Téa: Oh, Yami. Téa runs over, hugging Yami, crying. Téa: I’m so (sniffles) sorry. Yami: It’s okay. You’ll be alright. Téa: I wasn’t. I was hurting bad. I tried to pursue a dancing career, but no one would take an Easterner for a client. I hit rock bottom, and when those Diablo robots were attacking I, I, I just stepped in front of one. I thought that death would free me, but I was weak. They made me think that you were the reason I was dead. I came back for revenge. I’m so sorry! Now, please. Ease my pain. Ugh! Téa backs away, grabbing at her stomach. She screams, as Aslla Piscu reforms, taking full size again. Aslla Piscu: You think that I am so insignificant that I would be beaten by her will?! I am a god! I am Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu! And you Yami, will die so that the world can be cleansed! Yami: Yeah, yeah. At least it’ll be easier to strike you down if you’re possessing her. I will save her instead of destroy her, and that is all I need. Yami draws two cards, placing them on the blades and slapping the Dueltrix down. Big Diagon: Big Diagon! Aslla Piscu takes to the air, as Big Diagon flies after her, ramming her hard. Big Diagon grabs Aslla Piscu by the throat, as he lifts her higher and higher into the air. Aslla Piscu scratches at Big Diagon with her talons, them doing no damage. Big Diagon then tosses Aslla Piscu, then flies and rams Aslla Piscu, slamming her into the ground in the plains outside the village. Aslla Piscu: You think you can destroy me?! There are still three more besides me! I will be avenged! Big Diagon: They’re next on my list. But you, Ms. Hummingbird, made it personal. Big Diagon crosses his arms, and shoots a cosmic fire blast, hitting Aslla Piscu and desolating it, cratering the ground behind him, resembling a meteor crash site. Aslla Piscu breaks apart and fades away, leaving Téa lying in the crater. She smiles up at Big Diagon as she fades away. Lights shoot from the crater, as all the souls absorbed are restored. Joey looks confused, when Serenity runs towards him. Joey: Serenity! Joey hugs Serenity, the two elated. Rebecca heads out to the crater, where Big Diagon reverts. Rebecca: You okay? Yami: Not really. But now, she can rest in piece. Rebecca: So, now what? A screech occurs, as the two look into the distance, spotting Chacu Challhua. Yami: We head back. I have a feeling they need our help there. Characters * Yami * Rebecca Hawkins * Joey Wheeler * Serenity Wheeler * Ishizu Ishtar * Aster Phoenix * Skurd * Luna * Leo * Aki Izayoi * Jesse * Crow * Jack Atlas Villains * Téa ** Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu * Lester * Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua (cameo) * Gentle Darkness Aliens Used * Armoback * Astro Dust * Diamond Angel (first appearance) * Big Diagon Trivia * Yami learns that Téa was revived, and isn't happy with the others keeping it from him. * Téa reveals that Yami essentially left behind most of his friends from the East. This stems from when he left the city for a year, and then on how he didn't reestablish contact after coming back. ** This is based off Yu-Gi-Oh! 5 D's, where, after the Earthbound Immortal arc, Yusei seemingly never hangs out with his old friends from the Satellite again, preferring his new Signer friends. * Téa mentions that Yami got "a brat help." This is foreshadowing to a major character later on. * Lester is revealed to have been put in jail, and is now freed. * Diamond Angel was inspired by the Yu-Gi-Oh! monster Elemental Hero Prisma. * Rebecca's fighting style is based off the Yu-Gi-Oh! cards Millennium Shield and Ring of Magnetism, a combo that she utilized in her first appearance. * The Gentle Darkness trying to take control is a node to the building of the Light of Destruction's power. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Earthbound Immortal Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Gentle Darkness Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Yliaster Arc